And The Late Night Work
by TheWriterWhoIsAlone
Summary: Max and Caroline have a heart to heart late night at their window of everything that has occurred thus far. Warning for fluff! **One Shot**


**Disclaimer I do not own 2 Broke Girls**

"Hey cupcake. I just got another batch out of the oven." Caroline laughed. They were once again working the dead shift, seeing as it was the only opportunity that they could have to actually get things done.

"You did not just say that. We are in the cupcake business not each other's cupcakes."

"Well we are partners are we not?" Caroline winks.

Max rolls her eyes.

"Yeah but that takes me back to 8th and 9th grade with on,e Jay, the guy who famously broke my heart after going out with my friend after I introduced them! He ruined my other friendship too, after my best friend Taylor, who was also in love with him, hooked them up. I shudder at the thought."

"Taylor? Sounds like a white rich girl name if I ever heard one."

"Yeah, well. Maybe there is a reason I have such a thing against rich people."

"Max… really…?" Caroline suddenly felt as if she intruded.

It was late night conversations like these that really let them get to know each other, these conversations that Caroline learned that Max's favorite color was black because it was also her last name. Where Caroline confided of old lost friends and how she missed them. The nights where their little shop window was open only when need be because they liked talking to one another, where she told her adventures of her previous life at Wharton University and rubbing elbows with the rich and famous.

Caroline knew she loved Max, in whatever, she discovered it so many times. It was almost daily that Max made her fall in love. They never spoke of it though.

"…it doesn't matter." Max said. "I egged and toilet papered his house after he went to take her on a date to Olive Garden and all was right with the world again. That was that."

"Max that's not nice and you know it."

"Who said I was nice?! You know I'm a horrible person!"

"Well that I don't know. You are always sweet to me, like, a cupcake."

"Oh my gosh again with the cupcake, can we drop it already?"

"Well I happen to know you are kind on the inside."

"Only when we are alone and no one else is around, you know that."

"No Max. You know, you have a loyalty that I've never seen in anyone."

"And you have the craziest ditzy brain that I have never seen!"

"Max joke all you want but I know you. I understand you Max Black."

"Caroline!" Max said dramatically. "You don't want to get mixed up with a person like me. I'm a crook, a thief, someone who is rotten and no good."

Caroline loved their banter. It is something she never had with any of her other friends as they were all afraid to step on toes because of money.

"No but really…" Max continued. "I- I'm a better person because of you."

"Awww Max!"

"Shut up will you. If you ever told anyone I said that I will deny it eternally. I'd rather have my eyes clawed out by Nancy or Chestnut hit me in the head with a hoof."

Caroline loved this side of Max. Max with no barriers. Max putting everything out there like the fearless person she was, the Max that would protect her from anything.

"I'm happy you gave me the bouquet. I'm happy I saved your life. That we are, still us, after losing the shop, and everything."

"Well. That's me, the girl who is constant, never going up and down. I could never be a snooty friend of yours."

'Yeah, you're real." Caroline responded and Max looked down as she continued to decorate the newly baked cupcakes.

"You know wife. One day we will have the world." Max said while raising an eyebrow and refusing to look up.

"I know."

Max looked up surprised at the response, at the faith Caroline put in her.

"You do?"

"Yeah, because you already gave me that." Caroline smiled and Max felt warmer than she ever had. This was the perfect moment. It was all she wanted, to have a dream and go after it without no one being able to tell her know, and Caroline made her feel that way.

"I didn't tell Deke I loved him first; I've only ever done that with you, even though I did you know…tell him…"

"I know you loved him."

"But I didn't tell him first and, I don't know why. I mean even when I said it, it's like it didn't mean anything. I didn't get embarrassed about it; it was just like, something you say you know? When I told you…"

"Max I love you, I love you too. You don't have to say it back. I don't want you too, but still. You don't have to explain anything. Candy Andy I loved, but it's funny. I can…never see past you and this."

She motioned around their little space.

"And I'm okay with that." She continued.

Max just nodded. By now Caroline had her hand over Max's and was extremely close.

"Hey you know what…I think you got something on your face."

"Yeah it's called eyes and a nose and…"

"No-"Caroline was cut off with Max's bellowing voice and movement of the cupcake frosting which made it to her nose and spread. "Right there!" She laughed

"Max you can't waist ingredients like that!"

"Aw come on! It's just fun…and you look good enough to eat!" She laughed at her own joke as she took some of the frosting she had just placed and ate it off her finger.

Caroline couldn't help but bite her lip. "You know if you were a dude some people may say you were flirting with me. I'm pretty sure my dad thought we were going hot and heavy because of the fact your name is Max and before he met you he thought you were a guy."

Max just shook her head.

"Sorry princess, no penis on me. And awww you told daddy all about me even before we met, I still think it's adorable. I still can't believe when I met the parents I didn't make a complete fool of myself."

"Oh there's still time…" Caroline laughed. "You know I saw your art work. There was plenty of me in your doodles and even a design for our logo…I think we should use it."

Max sighed. "I should no nothing is safe from you. But fine we can."

"Yay! That's amazing! Thank you Max."

"If you can live with the failure art be my guest."

"Max is that why you started baking? I mean…there's design in baking and you are an artist at heart I know…"

Max looked into Caroline's eyes. "I have lots of passions."Max shrugged off the kind remarks, like she always did, wondering why Caroline, the beautiful blond Caroline, actually put up with her. She wondered, like she always did.

"I think that's admirable."

"You think that the dumb commercials for shelter dogs are admirable_. In the arms of an angel_…" She sang while flapping her hands like a bird flying away to freedom.

"DUH…IT'S SARAH!"

"Whatever you say Blondie."

Caroline had washed her face.

"Come on." She said while holding out her elbow for the other to take within hers. "You're done, it's late, and I want to go to bed."

"Why Caroline Channing are you trying to seduce me?"

"Yes. Seduce you with a full night's sleep. We can finish tomorrow, I promise I will help."

They locked up and went home, yet another late night, but both knew it was worth it. They were living the dream. Carline spent the whole night trying to figure out how somehow in the equation of life, Max equaled Caroline, and Caroline equaled Max. It shouldn't have any logic but it was the most rational thing ever since she lost everything. No college level math class could have helped her figure that one out. She pulled down her bed knowing the other woman was right in the other room and wanting to be so much closer.

Meanwhile that other woman was in her bed drawing. More pictures of Caroline, of her future shop, children, Chestnut, and Nancy. More pictures of what she hoped her future would be would always come, and now always included Caroline for the funniest reasons.

They were like Chestnut and Nancy, unlikely going together in the most perfect ways. Like all the pictures she sent Andy of Caroline when he was still around without her knowing, to remind him of what he had. Max had been secretly she was happy that one night stand ended after the STD scare. They were unlikely friends, but the best friends of one another at that.

Deke rhymes with dyke Max thought to herself with an ironic laugh.

Neither girl knew they dreamt of each other that night. That's how things went. They didn't talk about it, a sort of unspoken rule. They knew everyone at the diner talked.

They were just a couple of broke girls trying to make it in life. Yet they were so much more to each other than something so simple.


End file.
